peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 June 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-06-27 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited tracks from DW Tape 1 DW Tape 3. DW Tape 4 DW Tape 5 and Best Of Peel Vol 49 *Track order and show date for some tracks are speculative Sessions *Wedding Present #9, recorded 17th March 1992, repeat, first broadcast 02 May 1992. Available on the 6xCD – The Complete Peel Sessions. *Half Man Half Biscuit #5, recorded 2nd June 1992. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1 *Wedding Present: Come Play With Me (session) JP - 'and that performance has an alarming aphrodisiac effect on the pig' '' *Chumbawamba: Shhh (album - Shhh) Agit Prop PROP 11 '''File 2' *Pavement: My Radio (v/a 7" - Chemical Imbalance Vol. 2, No. 3) Chemical Imbalance CI 008 *Love Cup: Tearing Water (7" - 1) Twelve Inch TIN002 *Electropeace: A Piece Of The Future (12") Lime Street LIME 003T the version played on 23 May 1992 not 16 May 1992 but a different play *Heavenly: Smile (album - Le Jardin De Heavenly) Sarah SARAH 610 not the play from 12 June 1992 but again Peel says it is the best track from the LP *Half Man Half Biscuit: Floreat Inertia (session) *'unknown '''female vocal outro'd as deb den reg *Wedding Present: Flying Saucer (session) *unknown dance *Fu Manchu: Pick-Up Summer (7") Elastic ELS-005 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Goodnight Irene (session) flip to '''File 3' during above *unknown dance "give it to them" tribal chanting over the top File 4 *Wedding Present: Softly Softly (session) File 5 *Pain Teens: 'God Told Me (LP-Stimulation Festival)' (Trance Syndicate) *DNA: 'You & You (7")' (Medical Records) *Vocokesh: 'Still Standing In The Same Garden (12")' (Drag City) *''(JP: "I think the Mark Knopfler influences are a bit obvious in that. What do you think?")'' File 6 *Sir Guy: The Frog (v/a album - Shakin' Fit!) Candy *Half Man Half Biscuit: 4AD3DCD (session) *Dressed 'n' Black: Discretions (12" EP - Freedom Of Speech) Kold Sweat KS EP 202 *Skyflyer: Humanoid (12" - Humanoid E.P.) Adam & Eve *Low Stokes North Georgians: Take Me To The Land Of Jazz (v/a album - Old-Time Mountain Guitar (Finger-Style Guitar 1926-1930)) County 523 File 7 *Half Man Half Biscuit: 4AD3DCD (session) *Fall: Free Range Glastonbury remix *Chumbawamba: Shhh (album - Shhh) Agit Prop PROP 11 *Skyflyer: Humanoid (12" - Humanoid E.P.) Adam & Eve File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.1 side b *2) John Peel tape no.3 side a *3) John Peel tape no.3 side b *4) John Peel tape no.5 side a *5) best of peel vol 49 side 1 with introductions *6) BestOf1992_02b *7) 1992-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE141 ;Length *1) 46:21 (from 37:21) *2) 46:15 (from 10:14) *3) 46:15 (to 4:26) *4) 46:10 (27:20-30:34) *5) 47:14 (20:46-30:35) *6) 1:32:42 (28:17-45:13) *7) 52:05 (20:46-36:59) (23:44-27:43 unique) ;Other *1-4) Many thanks to Dweemis *5) Many thanks to Mike *6) Created from LE141 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1992 Lee Tape 141 *7) IAP ;Available *1-4) Youtube *5) Part 1 *6) Mooo *7) IAP's Tapes Category:1992 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Dweemis Category:Unknown Category:Lee Tapes